hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2014 Atlantic hurricane season/September
September 05L.DOLLY 97L-99L.INVEST There's something new in the middle of the Atlantic and it's a disorganized tropical wave. 0/20 at this moment and might gradually develop too. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 22:02, August 24, 2014 (UTC) : Steven, this was actually invest'd when it came up on NHC (see WUnderground for more), and it should follow in Cristobal's footsteps in the long run, heading towards the northern Lessers, near the Bahamas, then north and out to sea. Hopefully our luck keeps up with this too...Ryan1000 00:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC) : 0%/30% Might become Dolly but the models are also predicting a strong tropical wave of Africa to come in 5 days which might take the name and there is also a dying piece of a cold front that may make it to the gulf and take a name. We will see.Allanjeffs 13:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm also predicting a possible Dolly from this, but another tropical wave starting to be mentioned on the 5-day outlook might very well beat it (see below).--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:11, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::0/20 at this moment.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:54, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Now 0/10 and crossing the Windwards, it will probably become something by the time it reaches the western Caribbean/Gulf of Mexico. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:47, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::It's been moving pretty rapidly since it's now entering the western Caribbean and it's percentages are now 10/30. Guys, we could see Dolly out of this! Why am I chatting with myself in this section?--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:15, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah I am confident it will get a name but I am not sure if it will reach hurricane status it might pull a Fernando and try to intensify until landfall.Allanjeffs 05:29, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Guess we've gotten bored since the tropics went quiet worldwide yesterday, the first time in a while that no storms were active worldwide on that day. I expect this to organize in the BoC in the next two days, but expect nothing past TS intensity. A re-Fernand(o) is most likely. Ryan1000 18:31, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I've also getting a bit bored of the tropics lately. I believe we might see a tropical storm Dolly that would peak around 50-60 mph in the BOC, similar to Fernand.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 18:55, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Has 97L been destroyed by Hispaniola's terrain? AndrewTalk To Me 01:50, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, it did. The new AOI is a tropical wave west of the destroyed 97L.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:18, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::This was never destroy. 97L and 99L are practically the same. Does anyone here remember Alex 10? It was 92L then de-activated then re-activated as a entire new system (different LLC but same overall system). Same thing with 97L/99L. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 21:23, August 31, 2014 (UTC) A tropical wave emerging off Africa is at 0/20. If the above becomes Dolly then this might be Edouard, or it might be the other way around.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:11, August 26, 2014 (UTC) : Now 0/40. Could develop into Dolly if the above doesn't be named first.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) : I am expecting this to develop into Dolly and at least become a cat 2. Really expecting a major. Allanjeffs 05:27, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::If this is gonna be a major then let it be Edouard. Unlike Dolly, Edouard's been a major before (1996), but that was Edouard's only run as a hurricane out of five tries, while Dolly is two for three (only the 2002 incarnation didn't reach hurricane strength). That being said, if Dolly and/or Edouard become(s) (a) hurricane(s), it will be the first time that the first four or five storms of an Atlantic season reached hurricane strength since 1977, which pulled it off with Anita, Babe, Clara, Dorothy, and Evelyn. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 13:41, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Still 0/40, I'm actually hoping for Dolly out of this because to me Dolly sounds like a strong storm name.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:50, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Off the TWO, that surprised me because I thought it would possibly develop. I guess not!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Its now 99l. This is not the same as 97L because 97L went into Hispanola and the area west of 97L was dubbed as 99L it is up to 20% for the next two days and 40% for the next 5. Allanjeffs 03:59, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :It seems to be holding on real nicely, even though thunderstorm activity is fairly disorganized, and it is about to slam into the Yucatan. However, once it emerges into the GOM, it will have moist air, moderate shear, and SST's nearing 30C. Given how storms like Fernand last year and Bret/Gert/Jose in 2005 came together, I am expecting a tropical storm from 99L. Northern Mexico would likely get a direct hit from this, and there could be substansial impact if 99L tries to Jose (2005) out. AndrewTalk To Me 01:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Is this really the same system as the tropical wave that was just emerging off Africa a few days ago? Allan, it seems like you posted this invest under the wrong AOI. There's absolutely no way a system can move across the Atlantic so quickly and land in the western Caribbean! This invest has to be a new AOI that never been mentioned before, because like we all know, it's a seperate system from 97L, the one that got destroyed by Hispaniola. Anyways, I believe we will see a Tropical Storm Dolly out of this that will peak around 60 mph in the BOC.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: No, Steve you are correct I was refering of the system that form south of Jamaica and west of 97L which it move west northwest and make 97L to crash into Hispañola.Allanjeffs 03:59, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::I had the feeling there was something odd between this and 97L, this is a completely different storm. Anyways, chances are up to 50% for 5 days, it's pretty likely this will become Dolly in the BoC. I expect a peak of around 60-70 mph. 'Ryan1000' 10:43, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Now at 50%/60%. It's very likely this will become something in the BoC, but don't expect anything more than a re-Fernand in intensity. I've also updated this header to include this as a mix of both, this actually was the same as 97L, the former was just deactivated then reactivated as 99L. And from here on out, it'll be a September storm. 'Ryan1000' 00:17, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::A low pressure area is already present in 99L over the Yucatan, it just needs water and more outflow. Also, Belize and Mexico are getting drenched from this invest. AndrewTalk To Me 02:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I doubt it when it pass just to the north of me it only let half an hour of light rain. Which sucks because most of Central America is suffering from severe drought. The authorities have been cutting electricity for five hours in Honduras at different times because the dams can sustain the public. An unless we get rain they are going to be more hours. Allanjeffs 05:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Well, Allan, that's what I read from JM's blog. Anyway, 99L is just about to emerge into the Bay of Campeche, and it will be able to organize even more into likey a TS within the next day. Recon is planned to investigate the invest later today. Also, even if 99L does not develop, much of Mexico will see some heavy rainfall over the next few days. Chances of development are now '''60%' for the next 48 hours and 70% for the next five days. AndrewTalk To Me 09:27, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Five It's now a depression and forecast to strengthen to Tropical Storm Dolly before landfall near Tampico, Mexico.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :What is the NHC even tracking? Satellite images show the circulation way farther north than where they've got it pined currently. Supportstorm (talk) 23:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::It's got no more than two days, if that, to become Dolly before hitting Mexico. The NHC currently expects it to become a 45 mph storm, but it could get a little stronger than that, like Fernand of last year, before landfall. I would not expect a hurricane from this though, a strong tropical storm is most likely at best. Ryan1000 00:14, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) Goddammit I was really hoping for that hot streak of hurricanes to continue, but oh well. This could still cause some localized nasty flooding. Like Eric would always say: Beware the first storm of September!!!! Though I'm not quite sure how the adage is going to hold up this year :/ --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 00:24, September 2, 2014 (UTC) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, JOLENE?!? Please don't hit Tennessee... :o “i liek turtlez 01:02, September 2, 2014 (UTC) : Flooding in Mexico could cause some moderate impacts, though it shouldn't be any worse than Fernand was last year. Let's hope Eric's great adage doesn't hold true for this one. Mexico doesn't need another beating, 2013 and 2010 were more than enough for them. Ryan1000 02:43, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Dolly She is here and expected to strength until landfall might become a 65mph storm before landfall there is even an outside chance of a hurricane. September base on the models looks poise to be active but we will see.--Allanjeffs 06:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) : Expect a strong TS at most before landfall sometime tomorrow. Hopefully Mexico won't get too much flooding from this. Ryan1000 11:45, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Look what someone wrote on the Net about Hurricane Dolly! LOL! 'I can't hear 'Hurricane Dolly' without thinking of Dolly Parton. Or maybe a sheep. Or maybe a sheep dressed as Dolly Parton. Supposing there is a Hurricane Dolly, it had better be absolutely fabulous, with a disproportionately (and possibly artificially) large western wall. All news segment music intros had better include a chorus of “Jolene.” And Jim Cantore better be clinging to a sign post, winds bearing down on him, making a “9 to 5” reference.' Now Mexico, get ready! JOLENE is about to unleash her army or cloned sheep from 9 to 5!!! “i liek turtlez 16:36, September 2, 2014 (UTC) : It looks like Dolly missed its chance to become a strong TS or hurricane. Peaked at 50 mph, now down to 45 mph and expected to make landfall tonight. Norbert will last a while longer, but it's not forecast to become a hurricane either. Ryan1000 21:29, September 2, 2014 (UTC) : Whoop-dee-doo, we finally reached the 'D' named storm, and it looks like Dolly Parton (I'm a big country music fan myself, Liz, and I love "Jolene". Haven't heard it in years though) will break our hurricane streak. This season is boring. But, unlike last year, this season has an excuse (El Nino) and we've already had more hurricanes. Also since this storm is going to hit Mexico that means that three out of the four Dollys we've had hit Mexico (or "Meheeco" as others like to pronounce it) (Oops forgot to sign earlier) leeboy100 (talk) 00:55, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Looks like our hurricane streak has finally been broken. Dolly will be the first storm of this year's Atl season to not become a hurricane. Anyways, let's hope Dolly Parton won't be a destructive Mexican storm!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 22:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Dolly Now only a remnant low. Eric's adage may hold up this year if Dolly did substantial impact "Beware the first storm of September" leeboy100 (talk) 21:11, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not leeboy. Dolly might have caused some flooding here and there but it's unlikely this will be too severe for Mexico. This'll probably end up being a re-Barry in terms of impacts. Ryan1000 22:52, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, it'll probably we a re-Barry or something. I don't think it was so destructive. Farewell, Dolly!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:05, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Gone. And now I agree, this probably will be a re-Barry. Oh well, maybe next year the adage will hold up. Hopefully, it won't be too destructive though if it does. ::leeboy100 (talk) ''00:43, September 4, 2014 (UTC) AoI: Azores Subtropical Low AoI: Azores Subtropical Low Could become a Grace/Laura like storm. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 03:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Still not on the NHC TWO. I really don't think it'll become anything.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:08, September 4, 2014 (UTC) 90L.INVEST AOI: Coming off the African Coast Currently 10/30, I believe we'll possibly see Edouard from this. Conditions seem conductive for it to possibly develop.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:08, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Going to go to bed soon, and I'll be gone all afternoon tomorrow maybe it'll develop into an invest by then. Good night everybody. ''leeboy100 (talk) ''00:46, September 4, 2014 (UTC) 90L.INVEST And now an invest according to wunderground. ''leeboy100 (talk) 21:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Down to 10/10 and development's looking more unlikely due to an unfavorable dry air mass.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:04, September 6, 2014 (UTC) : Still 10/10 but I really don't think it would ever develop. Conditions are too hostile.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Went off the TWO.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) AOI:Over Southeast US AOI:Over Southeast US It's currently over Georgia and at 10/20, after it moves offshore it'll only have a limited opportunity for development before upper-level winds strike.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:04, September 6, 2014 (UTC) : It's now 0/10, which means it most likely won't develop.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:22, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Dropped out of the TWO.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC) 06L.EDOUARD AOI:Over Africa 10/50. Unlike 90L ahead of it, which is aimed at the upper Lessers, this one should head on a more northwesterly course and remain at sea. However, it should become Edouard first, if it becomes named, and potentially become a strong storm out to sea. Ryan1000 00:54, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : I also see this becoming Edouard. Hopefully future-Edouard is a hurricane!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) 91L.INVEST Expect Edouard out of this one might be a cat 1 or 2 before it moves into dry air. Models are very aggresive with this one.--Allanjeffs 06:46, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Do you guys realize the models mistakes? The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. GFS and the Euro have been wrong with the last 3 waves to emerge. Why will this be any different? YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 06:49, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Because conditions with this one are better and is up to 30% sal will not be a problem for now at least its going to get a name.Allanjeffs 12:18, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Not a whole lot. Shear is forecast to diminish soon, but we are still in a midst of a CCKW (which should reach the ATL next week, about to enter the EPAC from the CPAC). This is 2014 and in the ATL, I can't see it being more than the second coming of Erin 13. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 16:08, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, it's now 30/60 and could be a depression sometime soon. At most I predict a minimal hurricane from this and I hope it won't be a re-Erin, simply because I dislike epic fails. I hope the name "Edouard" would be used for a hurricane this year. And YE I thought you were a huge EPac lover :P --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:22, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Still 30/60. Could be Edouard in the future.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Now 40/70, why is this forum so quiet? We have ''something, you guys! This might be Edouard.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:49, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Six And now a tropical depression leeboy100 (talk) ''18:12, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Don't forget to switch to source mode from visual mode if the formatting in visual mode is screwing up the headers. Anyways, this should be a hurricane as it heads out to sea, it might affect Canada in the long run, but otherwise, this won't do much on land other than some waves to Bermuda. ''Ryan1000 20:50, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Edouard Its here and expect to reach cat 1. I believe it might be our major if conditions allow it and to be honest its looking better than Bertha ever did.--Allanjeffs 02:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Is that something everybody is saying this year xD? Anyway I have high hopes for Edouard to become a major, maybe it could be an Ophelia-like storm and strengthen near Bermuda. Hopefully Edouard can end the major hurricane drought, it's been 2 years now. C'mon Edouard you can do it! Simlover123 03:00, September 12, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah Edouard, you can do it! I hope it becomes a major, that would be awesome. However it might not make it, NHC only takes it to 75 kts/85 mph.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Edouard actually doesn't look half-bad for a storm of his intensity, I wouldn't be surprised if it did become a major out to sea, like Michael did in 2012. Ryan1000 10:29, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yay, we have Edouard. I think this could become a major, like the rest of you ::: leeboy100 (talk) ''12:53, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Edouard could very well be a major, the first one since Sandy in 2012. It surely has some potential IMO. The current forecast by the NHC seems a bit conservative to me.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: Edouard looks pretty impressive, more impressive than Bertha at hurricane strength. ''leeboy100 (talk) ''03:19, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well it's now 50 mph/996 mbars, he could be a hurricane soon.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:56, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Edouard has "blossomed", as the NHC notes. It has a more symmetric cloud pattern and increased outflow from the NW, coinciding with TAFB and SAB Dvorak estimates. Winds are now at 50 knots (60 mph, 95 km/h), with a pressure of 995 mbar (hPa; 29.39 inHg). Low shear and warm SST's should continue Ed's intensification pace, and a forecast peak of 85 knots (100 mph) is expected from the NHC, which would give us our second Category 2 of the season. The storm is currently moving NW and it should remain doing so for another two or three days before westerlies steer Ed more NE, like what happened to Cristobal. I hope Edouard can do what he did in 1996! ;) AndrewTalk To Me 22:17, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That'd be a little too close to New England for comfort Andrew lol, let's hope for something of similar intensity but farther out to sea. Anyway this is now a hurricane per ATCF: AL, 06, 2014091412, , BEST, 0, 244N, 500W, '''70, 984, HU, 64, NEQ, 15, 15, 0, 15, 1013, 175, 10, 0, 0, L, 0, , 0, 0, EDOUARD, D,. Only the second Hurricane Edouard on record, and it seems as though the intensification rate is speeding up a bit. The 09z advisory called for Edouard to peak at 95 kts, on the cusp of major hurricane strength; I'd estimate that that forecast will rise to 105-110 kts on the next advisory. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:23, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Edouard Official from NHC and I was right on the money with my guess as to where the forecast peak intensity would be raised to: 105 kts, which would be the highest sustained winds for an Atlantic hurricane since Ophelia. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:52, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah Edouard is probably going to end the major hurricane drought for the Atlantic, last year didn't even have any cat 2's and the two majors in 2012 barely got to 100 knots. We can be fortunate that this Edouard will be far from land, unlike his 1996 predecesor. I'm hoping for a cat 4 from this, 135-140 mph is the farthest I can see it going. 'Ryan1000 16:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : Come on Edouard! You can do it, become a major hurricane! leeboy100 (talk) 16:14, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah come on Ed! Become a major soon! You can do it!!! :) Also, he's currently 85 mph/982 mbars.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 21:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :: BULLETIN HURRICANE EDOUARD ADVISORY NUMBER 16 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER MIAMI FL AL062014 500 AM AST MON SEP 15 2014 ...EDOUARD NOW A CATEGORY 2 HURRICANE... SUMMARY OF 500 AM AST...0900 UTC...INFORMATION ---------------------------------------------- LOCATION...26.9N 54.5W ABOUT 720 MI...1160 KM ESE OF BERMUDA MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...105 MPH...165 KM/H PRESENT MOVEMENT...NW OR 305 DEGREES AT 15 MPH...24 KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...966 MB...28.53 INCHES Well that's it. Cat 2. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :And Arthur and Cristobal are simultaneously displaced as the season champions of wind and pressure, respectively. Go, Eddie, go! --'Dylan (Hurricane 99) 10:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ed Edd N Eddy! LOL JK XD Let's see if you can demolish those three. Even Odile the evil swan-eater. “i liek turtlez 21:24, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I miss that show :/ Anyway Ed is now up to 95 kts/963 mbar. Our 690-day major hurricane drought should come to an end tonight; hopefully our Category 4 drought will end at 1,080 days tomorrow. Congrats on your betting pool victory, Ryan ;) --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 00:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::It might become a major tonight and it might even be one next advisory. End that major hurricane drought Eddy! Please? :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:43, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Finally a major per ATCF!!! AL, 06, 2014091612, , BEST, 0, 306N, 577W, 100, 959, HU, 64, NEQ, 40, 30, 30, 40, 1014, 220, 15, 0, 0, L, 0, , 0, 0, EDOUARD, D, The drought is over folks!!! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 12:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) OFFICIAL FROM WEATHER CHANNEL! EDOUARD EST LA MAJOR! C'EST LA VIE! We are Bewitched by this storm rarity is best pony 18:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Major Hurricane Edouard u wot m8 rarity is best pony 18:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC) First Major in the Atlantic since... The greasy squirrel. Come on, Edouard. You have all those ladies in the EPac to choose from. Do you want a for as crazy as Genevieve, cool as Cristina, jumpy as Iselle, mad as Marie or wicked as Odile? Or Julio? Norbert? rarity is best pony 18:16, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Edouard is closer to Norbert in terms of intensity. Which is fine, since I'm all for gay marriage :P But yay, Eddie finally made it! But only briefly though, ATCF says it's already back down to a Category 2 :/ AL, 06, 2014091618, , BEST, 0, 317N, 577W, 95, 958, HU, 64, NEQ, 40, 40, 20, 30, 1013, 220, 15, 0, 0, L, 0, , 0, 0, EDOUARD, D, Kinda surprised it weakened so soon, I expected it to hang on to major hurricane strength through tonight. We have still yet to see an Atlantic storm pull off MH strength for more than one advisory since Rina, but at least Eddie reached the magic 100-kt threshold, and became its second-strongest incarnation in the process (after 1996). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:55, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Eh, at least the Atlantic is having a little fun in the wake of the EPac laddies stealing all the attention this year. Eddy is the first major in ATL since Sandy, but unlike her, Eddy is far away from land and will stay that way as the trough to his northeast recurves him out to colder waters. 'Ryan1000 20:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Edouard (2nd time) 90 kts/958 mbar per the latest NHC advisory. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:52, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :EWRC underway according to the latest NHC discussion. Too soon :/ --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:59, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah well...it was decent while it lasted. Only gonna be weakening from here on out. Ryan1000 21:43, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good show you pulled off, Eddy! Congrats on becoming a major even though it was only for a very short time! :D Anyways, it should weaken from here on out. Eddy was nice while it lasted :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:39, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::The winds are gradually coming down but the pressure hasn't budged. 958 mbar is exceptionally low for a 75-kt Category 1 (though it's a pretty big storm at this point, with hurricane-force winds extending 80 miles out and TS-force winds extending 230 miles). Makes me wonder if Edouard's intensity was underestimated and the storm actually peaked in the neighborhood of 105 to 110 kts. It still looked like a major hurricane even as it was downgraded to a Category 1 earlier today. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:07, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::How is this a cat 1¿ (upside down question mark FTW ) :::::leeboy100 (talk) 01:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Edouard (2nd time) Continuing to power down, now at 60 kts/980 mbar and should not be tropical for much longer. I guess it's time to start saying goodbye. Thanks for the entertainment, Edouard, you were a fun storm to track¡ (upside-down exclamation points are better, leeboy) --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:07, September 18, 2014 (UTC) : It'ƨ a Shamэ thaɟ Эdouard is dying. Thiƨ waƨ good to ɟrack while it lasted. #backwardƨymbolsfɟw Ryan1000 21:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::(Ɔ┴∩) ㄣƖ0ᄅ '8Ɩ ɹǝqɯǝʇdǝS '0ᄅ:ᄅᄅ (66 ǝuɐɔᴉɹɹnH) uɐlʎp-- ƃɐʍsuʍopǝpᴉsdn# ¿uɐʎɹ 'ʇɐɥʇ sɐʍ ʇɐɥM :::(Ɔ┴∩) ㄣƖ0ᄅ '8Ɩ ɹǝqɯǝʇdǝS '6ϛ:ᄅᄅ 0ᄅ8ǝʌǝʇS |ǝW ɥʇᴉM ʇɐɥƆ • • --¡ƃɐʍsuʍopǝpᴉsdn# ˙puǝʞǝǝʍ sᴉɥʇ ʍol ʇuɐuɯǝɹ ɐ sɐ sǝɹoz∀ ǝɥʇ ʇɔǝɟɟɐ puɐ ʍoɹɹoɯoʇ ʇno ǝᴉp oʇ pǝʇɔᴉpǝɹd puɐ 'pǝʇsɐl ʇᴉ ǝlᴉɥʍ ǝɔᴉu sɐʍ ʎppƎ 'sʎɐʍʎu∀ (: ¡ɥɐǝ⅄ ¡ǝɯosǝʍɐ ʎlǝʇnlosqɐ sᴉ ʇxǝʇ uʍop ǝpᴉsd∩ )CTU( 4102 ,91 rebmetpeS ,03:90 0001nayR.yrosivda tsetal eht fo sa srabm 099 dna hpm 06 ot nwod ,rehtruf gninekaew si drauodE ,syawynA .yllaer ,nalyD gnihton s'tI : Ok, back to normal...Edouard has just lost all of his deep convection and he should be declared extratropical soon. Oh well...it was good while it lasted. Ryan1000 14:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Edouard Down...and out. Ryan1000 22:20, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Well it was a great storm to track! Bye, Eddy! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) : LOL that was funny that you guys started typing backwards and upside down after my post : !!!!yddE lleweraf ,thguord enacirruh rojam ruo ekorb ti dna kcart ot mrots nuf a saw drauodE ,syawyna : OK what I said was: : anyways, Edouard was a fun storm to track and it broke our major hurricane drought, farewell Eddy!!!! : we have so much fun on here : leeboy100 (talk) 13:54, September 20, 2014 (UTC) : !jawbreakers Mmmm ?Eddy it is Or .head your on there got ve'you sock Great ?Edd you call I shall Or .chicken the petting fun had you Hope .Ed Goodbye rarity is best pony 15:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) 92L.INVEST AOI: Near Bahamas 20/30, but only has a small window for developing before unfavorable conditions take over.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:50, September 11, 2014 (UTC) 92L.INVEST Actually Steve, this was already invest'd and had been for a while. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 11:17, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry Dylan, the only place I check for cyclone updates is the NHC. Maybe I should start looking at Weather Underground or something for invest updates. :P Anyways, its at 20/40, I think this has some Fay potential.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:30, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah check WUnderground or NOAA's ATCF for updates Steve, WUnderground had this one up for a while. The models don't develop it now, but they do expect this to become something in the southern GoM in a few days, as it continues WSW over south Florida and eventually towards Mexico or Texas. Ryan1000 14:45, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: It's now 10/10 and in the Gulf of Mexico, but I really really really doubt it would develop at all. Conditions are just too hostile!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Most likely, 92L will become a low pressure area. Why don't we have Fay make her hurricane debut like Arthur and Cris did? AndrewTalk To Me 22:19, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Actually no, Andrew, I would much rather have Fay be a faylure so I can give it a *faycepalm* (forgive the puns, I couldn't resist). Ryan1000 01:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::It's actually off the TWO. Guess it didn't become anything!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 21:36, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::LOL Ryan XD I actually wouldn't mind if Fay waited until 2020 to debut as a hurricane. We already have four hurricanes; two names (Arthur and Cristobal) reached hurricane strength for the first time this year, and a third, Edouard, has only done so once before (1996). Plus, Fay's 2008 incarnation did enough that I can wait for a Hurricane Fay. That being said, the Atlantic could use a decent female hurricane at this point. The males have had most of the fun this year. It's sort of like how it's ladies' night in the EPAC, but on a much smaller scale. Just like how the EPAC could use a Category 4 in Polo, Simon, or Vance, the Atlantic could use a Category 2+ in Fay, Hanna, or Josephine. The latter is my pick, but at the slow rate this season has been going, we might pull an '09 and stop before the 'J' storm (technically '06 did the same, but there was an unnamed TS discovered in post-analysis; if that had been caught operationally, Hurricane Isaac would've been Hurricane Joyce instead). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 11:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I also thought Ryan's puns were funny XD. I could also wait for Fay to debut as a hurricane in 2020, we've had a lot of hurricanes this year in the Atlantic. Everyone except for Dolly became hurricanes this year, which is very awesome compared to 2013 (you know, that epic fail season that only produced 2 minimal hurricanes). Fay also sounds like the name of a TS to me, so I wouldn't be mad if Fay didn't become a hurricane this year. I hope it does though, because I'm an optimist and I would like every name to try succeeding! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:50, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I am really hoping Fay becomes a hurricane there is an area near the cape that may develop into a storm but we will see.Allanjeffs 03:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Heh. Fayl. Epic Fayl. Pass me the bucket. Next! rarity is best pony 18:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC) 93L.INVEST 93L.INVEST Behind Edouard, at 20% for two and five days. Ryan1000 03:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) : Eh, its now 10/10 and conditions are too hosile for it to become anything. Fay might have to wait a bit. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 18:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :: And it's dead.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 21:36, September 14, 2014 (UTC) 94L.INVEST 94L.INVEST New one in the Bay of Campeche, this one only has a small window of opportunity to become something before it hits Mexico in a day. Ryan1000 03:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) : Off the TWO. It didn't become anything, oh well!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:57, September 13, 2014 (UTC) : Waste of an invest.Allanjeffs 03:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC) 95L.INVEST 95L.INVEST 10/20 and emerging off Africa, could be Fay someday soon. It's got some potential!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) : Steering currents near Cape Verde are weak, so this one might stick around near the islands, or move straight north or north-northwest. I hope it becomes a weakling TS more than nothing, after all, Fay is the next name on the list. Ryan1000 09:40, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :: It actually seems to be losing its chance, its down to 20/20 and upper-level winds are expected to torture this poor little invest after a couple days' time. Could bring heavy rain to Cape Verdes though.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: And now it's 10/10. Upper-level winds should continue to keep it in check and it won't be Fay anymore. I guess the name has to wait! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: And it just fell off the GTWO. Fay'll have to wait. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 18:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC) 96L.INVEST 96L.INVEST New one on the TWO at 10/10 in the central Atlantic, and it was already invested according to WUnderground. This won't be Fay, I'm 100% sure. Conditions, like always, are too hostile.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : Ah well, like always, this invest just jumped out of the TWO. That's an epic waste of an invest right there!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm beginning to question if we'll even get to Gonzalo this year... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I know right? Fay is taking a long time to show up, and I think this season's last storm will be Gonzalo.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:45, September 27, 2014 (UTC) 97L.INVEST 97L.INVEST Currently northwest of Bermuda, it looks better than 96L did but don't expect it to become much. If it does become Fay...great, we got a fayl. Ryan1000 22:05, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : Down to 10/10 (it was 20/20 earlier), guess it won't be a Fayl (lol).--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::This thing peaked at 30/30 yesterday, our first code orange since Edouard, I believe. Looks like this will be the first season since 1994 to have its sixth storm form after September (Fabian '97 formed on October 4, but there was an unnamed subtropical storm earlier in the year, so Fabian was actually storm #7)... and I have no idea when the last time a season's 7th depression formed as late as October. Probably several decades. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::And it has just literally jumped and bounced off the GTWO. (Sorry I'm just getting bored of this basin and its continuous busts) When will Fay come already?--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC)